Don't walk away
by SkyeElf
Summary: Another response to muentiger's challenge. Read it, muen!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own 'Friends, Enemies and Newids' – that's muentiger's. You might want to read that before reading thus. Nor do I own the song. Don't walk away, by Hannah Montana – or Miley Cyrus.**

**This happens whilst Lia is still in South-Africa, in Cape Town, with Zach.**

**Don't walk away****.**

**Zach's POV**

The sun rose over the beach of Saldanha Bay. The sun shone brightly into the waters, the water in turn reflecting the sunlight into my eyes, but I didn't look away. This scene was a perfect example of what makes life beautiful. Nature.

I don't know why, but this scene made me think of one Lia Munroe. Perhaps it was because she's an artist and would appreciate its beauty. Maybe it was because she's my best friend. Or, maybe, it was because you feel more than blatant friendship towards her.

I really wanted to talk to her, but going this early would be insulting.

Who was I kidding? Lia and her parents would be up.

I climbed off the rock and started to walk in the direction of her house.

I went up the gravel to the rather small house. I lifted a dark hand and knocked.

"Just a minute!" A voice yelled. Seconds later the door opened to a very messy brown-haired girl. "Zach, what are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Black Widow." I smiled at her. She returned my smile and wiped her brow, smearing paint all over her forehead. I laughed at her and pulled her closer to clean her face.

"Are you painting, again?"

"I am an artist, Zach, what do you think?" She said sarcastically. I chortled.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Of course, sorry." She apologized on. I looked her over, her shorts and black T-shirt was covered in colorful paint, one of her small hands still held a paint brush. "Mum and Peter are in the living room if you want to see them."

"I'd like to see them, yes." I said, following her inside.

"Hello, Zach." Mrs. Olaf greeted me. She was a kind woman, plump with natural black hair.

"Hi." Mr. Olaf said. I smiled at them. Mr. Olaf was a year or two younger than his wife, but did he love her? Definitely. Whenever I see them on the street, they're hand in hand, or Mrs. Olaf has her arm linked through her husband's, almost as they were in medieval times.

"Morning. I want to know if I can steal Lia for a moment? Or, more accurately, the majority of the day." I asked them politely. I knew they would say yes, they liked me. They gave Lia liberty, because she's a free soul and an artist.

They consented, just as I predicted they would. She'd quickly gone to change and grab her purse and wand.

She changed into another pair of shorts, this time white, though, and her shirt clung tightly to her delicate figure.

"Where are we going?" She asked me as we walked down the street.

"I don't know. I just wanted to talk." I said, suddenly realizing I was an idiot.

"Well, we can go to the beach." She suggested.

"Nah, we always go there."

"Then let's go hiking."

"Nah."

"To a movie?"

"Really?"

"Ice-skating?"

"Ice?"

"The arcade?"

"You're kidding me!"

"Bookstore?"

"Another place we frequently visit."

"Shopping?"

"You hate that!"

"I'm going home." She said, starting to turn away. She waved her wand at me over her shoulder.

And then I did something utterly foolish, no doubt brought on by Lia's spell.

I sang.

"I've been running,

In circles all day long,

I'm out, of breath,

But I'm still going strong,

I'm gonna get you, yeah,

No matter what they say,

You think I'm losing,

But I always get my way,"

She turned back to look at me, amused. Almost asking me: 'Oh, is that so?'

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you,

This ain't no time for your bad attitude,"

She pouted her thin lips, not flattered. Her arms were crossed angrily in front of her chest, emphasizing her delicate figure even more.

"Don't gimme, that face,

When you know I'm really down for the chase,"

She raised a thin eyebrow at me, challenging me.

" 'cause my heart's already in it,

And I'm never gonna quit it," THAT was a promise.

"When you finally gone an' get it,"

She turned around and started walking away again.

I chased after her and grabbed her hand. She looked at her our joined hands, not exactly knowing what to expect and what was happening.

"Don't walk away."

The last part was whispered, and we were mere inches apart.

The curse stopped – thank goodness for that. Lia stared at me for a while before breaking into a smile.

"What the fuck was that for?" I demanded. She started to giggle. I was immensely angry at her, but I forgot about that soon enough. We were mere inches apart. I could easily close the distance… covering my lips with hers… she started to giggle again, and I snapped out of my daydream. She pulled away.

"Why, Zach dear, you're quite a nice singer." She said in a snobbish voice, or she tried, because she was still giggling a little.

"Lia!" I started to chase her up the street, she giggled like mad. I caught up with her, wrapping my arms around her waist from the behind.

"I win!" I said triumphantly. She laughed, trying to get out of my grip. "Now, tell me what's up with making me sing?"

"I know now that I can trust you completely."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. You sang your feelings, and it told me enough. Now, let's go to the beach, because I already know that's where you want to go, you're just afraid of boring me. But I can promise you, you'll never bore me."

I smiled subconsciously as she reached for my hand, and walked to the beach I'd just vacated.

I think that had been the day I officially became her best friend.

123

**A/N: Please review, muen. My disastrous attempt at writing down my epiphany – not that I think it's that great. I'm not a HM fan entirely, but this just kinda spoke to me. I hope you like it.**


End file.
